Limpet drone
Undeployed Limpet_Drone_(Dep).png Deployed |image= |imgsize= |faction=*GDI *Nod |baseunit= |role=Reconnaissance drone |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=100 |shield= |tier=2 |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=N/A |trans= |cost= $550 |time= |produced=War factory |req=Radar station |hotkey= |groundattack=1 (LIMPY) |airattack= |cooldown=80 |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed=8 |seaspeed=8 |range=2 |sight=5 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |amphibious = Yes |ability=*Slows target movement speed *Shares target vision *Stealthed when deployed |structure= }} The Limpet drone is a hovering reconnaissance drone used by GDI and Nod that appears in Firestorm. Description The drone deploys as a mine and waits for a target to pass over. The drone spot-welds itself to the underside of the target. Once attached the drone interferes with the electrical systems, usually resulting in a loss of speed, and relays terrain and tactical data back to its controller or designated radar facility from its sensor/camera device.Pannullo, Patrick, Joseph Selinske, and David Lamoreaux. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1999. Sensor systems can detect deployed drones, and the drones can be disabled by an EMP. Field repair units were modified to remove drones from affected vehicles. History GDI developed the limpet drone prior to the Firestorm Crisis as another method of detecting stealthed Nod bases. They were fielded by covert operations teams before being released for general use. Nod also procured the technology and used it during the Firestorm Crisis as well.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm. Nod mission 3: "NOD 03:Tratos' Final Act". Legacy Limpet drones were decommissioned following the Firestorm Crisis. Game Unit Drones are hover units and may move over water. When deployed they become stealthed but can be instantly destroyed by EMP. A drone may be removed from an affected vehicle by having the vehicle repaired at a service depot or by a mobile repair vehicle; the drone is subsequently removed from play. Mutiplayer Tactics The fairly expensive cost ($550), high tier for a scouting unit (Radar, tier 2) and the fact it could be removed by any unit that can repair means this unit was all but useless unless the game was set to have fog of war (In which case it was used something like 1 in every 10 games.) Assessment Pros *Amphibious *Can slow enemy units down by attaching itself to them *Shares target vision *Stealthed when deployed *Cannot be destroyed when inside vehicles, unless the vehicle is repaired or destroyed by another unit. *Cheap ($550) *Can be a good unit for scouts. *Fast speed Cons *Very weak armor. *If infected unit is repaired or destroyed by another unit, the drone will be destroyed. *Unarmed, has no offensive weapon *Instantly destroyed by EMP when deploy *Still fairly expensive *High tier for a scout unit (Radar, tier 2) Gallery File:FS_Limpet_Drone_Manual_Render.jpg|Render in Firestorm manual File:Limpet Drone Sketch.jpg|Concept art File:CNCFS Limpet Drone Concept Art.jpg|Full concept art File:Limpet Drones.jpg|Render File:Limpet_drone_deploy_animation.gif|Deploy animation Trivia The Limpet drone's chirping sound was altered and reused as the mind control sound in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and its expansion, Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge. References Category:Firestorm vehicles Category:Robotics Category:Firestorm GDI arsenal Category:Firestorm Nod arsenal